White Fire Tahno Love Story
by Margo Faustus
Summary: The POV switches between characters, also I wrote this with the help of my friend Ashy.- He met her years ago but forgot her, now he sees her again when the equalists raise.- Yah, I suck at summeries. Any way, Helen is mine.
1. The Reunion

The Reunion

She sat in a lone green field, drinking her tea and gazing up at the cloudy sky; her long snow white hair flowed behind her and moved in the soft breeze. Helen sighed softly. Her ruby eyes were trained on the clouds and the clouds alone, she was alone there… or so she thought. She believed so and her pale lips parted, a beautiful voice flowing out and traveling on the wind, she began to sing. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, Drifting in the foam; Little soldier boy, Come marching home; Brave soldier boy, Comes marching home." Her soft voice drifted through the field, where a certain Pro Bender walked without his fans.

Tahno POV

I walk this field a lot, I don't know why it's always calm here, regardless if I like crowds at times, sometimes I just need to escape it seems. The slight breeze pushed the blades of grass, making them dance in the winds current, then I heard it slow and somber, it rang out… How strange I couldn't tell if it was a voice or if it was an animal, whatever it was it was beautiful. So I close my eyes searching for that sound listening to it and I began to hear words, I looked down to see a small girl sitting in the grass, her eyes were a deep red color. Was she human? I mean it look like her body was bathed in snow, her eyes seemed to hold the fire of our nation... "Are you a ghost?" I said something stupid I was so astounded as to why she would be here, and it was strange she was as pale as a ghost. That's the only words that could escape my lips.

Helen POV

I looked back at him, quickly; I thought I was the only person to come here. "No, I'm just albino." Wait. Haven't I seen him somewhere? Oh yea, he's a Pro Bender, must be fun. Anyway, what was his name? Tini, Tallos, Taco?

Tahno POV

She must think I'm retarded or something, I stuck my hand out to shake hers "Hello, miss my name is Tahno." I am trying to be as polite as possible; I mean I don't even know her "What's yours?"

Helen POV

Oh, Tahno… pfft Taco, I really am strange. I took his hand and shook it "Helen." I told him, god he must think I'm a freak. I'm probably the only albino on this frickin' planet and my name is strange, I mean, there aren't too many Helen's in this world.

Tahno POV

I stared at her face, examining all her ghostly type features, it was strange to look at and it reminded me of the sun or maybe the moon, no more like… white fire, that's it! One thing I couldn't stop staring at was her eyes. They were like blood marbles; I stared at them for several moments entranced by them as I spoke "What are you doing in these fields Helen?" even her name was strange. Was it even of this nation? I mean it didn't even sound like water nation, but her eyes are red? It's as if she was just dropped in these fields from the sky; a white angel, not a flaw on her face.

Helen POV

He's staring; I must really look strange, like some kind of demon. "I like it here, it's one of the few places I can go to be alone." Now that I think about it, he is kind of handsome… and fabulous. I'm surprised he isn't scared, I mean, most people who see me get scared and if it's a crowed… it just turns into a giant cluster fuck.

Tahno POV

I stare at her face more, searching for flaws, maybe I'll find some "It's funny you know? I come to this place for the same reasons, I never thought, in any of my days I would find someone strange like you here." I chocked on my words after I spoke, hoping she didn't notice the word strange. I don't mean for it to be insulting, I mean, she's flawless!

Helen POV

Strange? I couldn't help but smile, it was better than freak, way better. "Yeah, I've got to be the only albino in the city." Wow, I heard he was stuck up jerk, but he seems nothing like that.

Tahno POV

I smiled out of nervousness, I really must look like some insensitive asshole right now "Please don't take strange as an insult, I don't mean it as insult, strange is good you know," I started to ramble by now "I mean you are actually quite pretty I think ."

Helen POV

Pretty, that's a first. "It is fine; I don't mind being called strange, it's much better than what I'm usually called anyway." Why am I telling him this? I don't know him. Then again, my big brother often said I pretty, before… No! Don't think about that.

Tahno POV

"How could any person say anything bad about you?" I sat down beside her, entranced by her eyes again. Is this Helen a witch?

Helen POV

I'm a freak, why else? "Because I'm albino; in the old days, albinism was seen as a sign of the devil and albinos as demons. It's stupid really; albinism is nothing more than a simple pigment disorder." Had to add in the last part or he might freak.

Tahno POV

"Hm maybe people just fear the unknown?" I looked up at the sky, trying to avoid her eyes, I don't want her thinking I'm some sexual deviant staring her down so intently "Or maybe they insult you, because they are jealous?" I placed my hands on the cool grass, leaning back and looking back at her eyes "It's a possibility you know?"

Helen POV

He might be right, who go so far to do those things to me out of jealousy? "Maybe, I not sure people would call one a freak or monster and burn down their house out of jealousy." That wasn't all that had been done, but I can't tell him everything.

Tahno POV

"What the hell? I thought you meant name calling, maybe pushing you know? Not burning down some ones house." I felt my heart sink; I just unlocked a horrible, horrible memory didn't I? "I am sorry... I didn't mean to bring this up." I looked down at the floor. God I am a monster.

Helen POV

Is he sad or something? "It is fine; I'm perfectly used to that kind of stuff now." I really am; nothing can be worse than what happened to Allen… No! God dammit! Don't think about that!

Tahno POV

I lay down on the cool grass "Wanna know something funny?" I looked up at the sky "I participate in pro-bending matches, it's weird, how I act, my ego it gets the best of me, and I don't know why, in places like this, when I am out of the public eye, I act like this." I closed my eyes, listening to the wind.

Helen POV

"Oh, attention tends to make peoples egos grow, or maybe you act like that under pressure." He really is a lot different than what people say, maybe this is the real him.

Tahno POV

I open my eyes looking at her pale skin "I don't know really, but it is like if I don't act like this, then I won't win, maybe people won't like me, maybe I can't survive, and then when I'm alone all I can think is a hate I have for myself." Strange, we must seem like polar opposites right now, she's pretty, really attractive, quite, kind it seems, and hates attention, I must seem like some attention whore to her.

Helen POV

Self-hate; I know how that is, but he probably doesn't hate himself like I hate myself. For him, it's probably a loathing of his ego something. "I know the feeling. I'm always being targeted so I keep myself hidden."

Tahno POV

I gave a smirk sitting up and looking at her eyes again "I guess people are just strange then, hm?" That's the only conclusion I have ever been able to come up with in this life, is people all of them are just, strange. Nothing wrong with it just how it is…

Helen POV

I couldn't help but smile "Yea." Hehe, we're opposites; our eyes, our hair, and our bending but our skin tone is almost the same. He hasn't even seen me get angry, but most people piss me off by just being near me, he's different for some reason. Ah, oh well.

Tahno POV

I gave another smile, out of nervousness "Hm it's lovely here right?" I looked up at the sky, wondering what time it was. I would love to stay here all day and all night, I have always liked it here, and this girl just makes it all the more perfect. I am still curious as to if she just fell out of the skies or not, everything about her, is so foreign.

Helen POV

I really like his smile, wait what? Where'd that come from? "Yea, I've always liked this place since I first came here." I looked at the sky as well; it's going to rain tonight, oh well. Not like I have a problem with rain, I just can't bend in it. I bet he knows a lot of cool bending tricks, taught by some master; I had to learn on my own since every master in the fire nation refused to teach me.

Tahno POV

"How long have you been coming here?" Why didn't I see her sooner if she has come here many times? I could smell the rain clouds, it's defiantly going to rain tonight; I can't train in that "Hey I never asked you, but are you perhaps a bender?" I can't tell at all what nation she is from, with white hair, red eyes and that name 'Helen' she is so alien, but a pleasant strange, it's nice.

Helen POV

How long? Let's see, I first came here about a week after I moved to the water nation, so… "About a year and yes, I am." Fire bender to exact, but I don't rely belong in the fire nation.

Tahno POV

"Really you are a bender?" I smiled again "If it's too much to ask, I know with this weather, can I see your bending skills, Helen?"

Helen POV

Well, I have been meaning to show some one this trick I developed. "Sure," I stood up "There's no need to stand back, you have to be inside to see this." I smiled, forming a wisp of fire to swirl around us and slowly made it grow. Soon we were in a swirling pillar of flame, fires of different colors were blended into the wall of fire, and you can only see this if you are inside the pillar.

Tahno POV

I stood in amazement; I had always thought of bending as a thing for fighting, but never for art, is it simply "Beautiful." was the only words I could form. Words aren't deserving of this "Who did you learn this from?" This girl truly did fall from the skies didn't she?

Helen POV

Is it really, it's just my form of what those dragons showed me. "No one, I learned it myself." I can't tell him of the dragons; it's secret, besides I did learn how to do this myself after I saw it. Slowly the fire faded, and even the small embers faded away.

Tahno POV

"You learned this yourself?" I choked on my words; this is just amazing "You are something strange aren't you?" I smiled; mean strange in a pleasant way, it seems she gives it a new meaning.

Helen POV

Strange, yes, I am. "Yea, it took a while, but finally managed to get it right last year." Of course, I have Ran and Shaw to thank for that. I was terrible at bending, when I met them, they decided to help me… even if it was just showing me the true meaning of fire bending.

Tahno POV

"That's amazing; you seem pro compared to me then." I chuckled "Are you here alone, Helen?" Sometimes now, I think I said her name because I liked it, it has a lovely ring to it, I think.

Helen POV

Pro? Wow. "Thanks and yea, I am." I love it when he says my name, it just sounds perfect with that voice of hi- and again. Where'd that come from?

Tahno POV

"I feel like I am never alone, sometimes I feel suffocated, you know some people feel sad when they are alone, but it lets me think, I am glad to have met you, because it's not the feeling of suffocation or loneliness I feel." What did I just say? I don't even know what I meant by it.

Helen POV

I smiled "Same here, usually I hate it when others are around me. I guess that a while ago I decide that if people were going to hate me, I was going to hate them; Might have stuck." That was true, I really hate people being around me, but it's different with him.

Tahno POV

"Hm, I can understand, but try not to mush the bad with the good, you know. There is amazing people in this world, people who will treat you right, but it does take effort to find them." I would say good people don't fall out of the sky, but she seems to prove that wrong. It's strange I actually enjoy talking to her, she's not like most women I've met the ones that cheer at my games, the ones without minds, and she is different. There is something I like but I don't know why.

Helen POV

"Yea, but I haven't really met someone like that, other than you of course." Even the sun warriors didn't seem to like for my strange appearance, but they didn't attack me. He doesn't seem to hate or fear me, I like that he isn't judging me based on my albinism.

Tahno POV

"Hm, well I guess that is the beauty of people." I smiled "I guess with these bad people in your life it makes the good people mean that much more, if all miracles in life were so common, they wouldn't be as beautiful would they?" not that I am a miracle I am just some random idiot that happened to stumble by her "I am curious as to why any human being would like to mistreat you, you seem amazing."

Helen POV

Amazing? I forced back a blush, never heard that before. "I'm not really sure why either. I guess they think I'm some kind of demon or something." Or an alien, yeah, I came from space to destroy your planet. What a riot, pure bowl shit.

Tahno POV

"Well you do seem to be foreign." I looked at her eyes again "I mean, fire nation wasn't always so friendly with water nation, and you don't look like you are from any nation, I don't think anything is wrong with it, but not all people carry that same view." I am drawn to her, perhaps because of her strangeness.

Helen POV

We're pretty much total opposites, yet we don't seem to fight like in most cases I see. "True, but I really don't understand why the fire nation has a problem with the water nation. I mean, they are opposites, but the fighting is pointless. Aren't all nations supposed to be one? Everything is pretty much composed of all four elements, so why is there need to feud?"

Tahno POV

"Aha yes everything is composed of four elements, but people look at fire as a deconstructive source, I mean it's just that, all fire does is burn down forest, burn people, and nature naturally likes to repel each other." I smiled again, refraining from looking at her eyes or saying her name.

Helen POV

Times really have changed from those in the books. "Actually, fire is life. It's just that people now a days use it for destruction. In old times, fire benders rarely used their fire to destroy or fight, unless they were training. They used it for light, heat, as a form of life; that's how the first fire benders did it." and how they are doing it.

Tahno POV

"I know that, but how could you use a power source that destroys, to create, after the avatar left is where the nation's began to hate people, now the issue is still there it seems, maybe not as bad." I wonder if history will repeat with the fire nation.

Helen POV

I nodded "People would die in the cold dark if not for fire… Yea… The world seems to have fallen apart and is only just barely fixing itself." I will destroy any force that tries to ruin that, the balance is finally being restored.

Tahno POV

"I wonder how long our nation or all the nations will stay like this. Something tells me, it won't." I frowned at this thought... out of nervousness I smoothed my hair back, she kept looking at me I wondered if something was wrong with my face.

Helen POV

I'm staring, fuck Helen stop staring! "If anything tries to disrupt the balance, whether it is a small group or an entire nation, I'll go against it." I forced myself to look at the sky as it started to rain. I'll get wet, big deal; a little water never hurt anyone.

Tahno POV

I looked at her eyes then the sky "It is raining we should go inside somewhere, we might get sick." I smiled looking back down at her "Helen I am glad to of met you."

Helen POV

I smiled "Same here, you're the first person I've met that I liked being around." I continued to stare at the sky before looking at him "Yea, we probably should."

Tahno POV

I stood up, stick my hand out to assist her up "I have a feeling it's going to rain heavy today." The air smells of wet soil and grass, the wind picks up and the grass is swaying back and forth, it's beautiful but no training today for me.

Helen POV

I took his hand, getting up. My white kimono is drenched, but luckily I'm wearing a red one underneath it. Thank the heavens; I'd probably die of embarrassment if I wasn't. I felt my heart rate pick up slightly, but whatever, I haven't had contact with a boy that didn't hate me or wasn't related to me before. So this is normal, I think.

Tahno POV

I wonder what this girl thinks of me, she must think I am some freak "Helen where are we going to go to escape this rain, hm?" I straightened out my clothes, brushing off the grass.

Helen POV

"I'm staying in an apartment not far from here." I smiled at him, I couldn't help it, I just feel like smiling when I'm around him. My apartment ain't even fancy, he probably lives somewhere lavish and fancy, rich type.

Tahno POV

"I'll walk you home then I'll head home okay Miss. Helen." I smiled back, the rain seemed to pick up pace "We better hurry before were drenched to the bones."

Helen POV

I nodded and lead him to my home; it's nice of him to do this. I mean, I usually get attacked on the way home. I shivered a little, it's getting cold; I blew some fire to try and warm up, it helped a little.

Tahno POV

We kept walking forwards, it grew darker as night crept upon us, and beams of moon light shone down upon her white hair, the moon made her look prettier, I didn't have much to say to her right now. I just listened to the rain at this moment, wondering if I shall ever see this girl again after this night.

Helen POV

The moon made his skin seem to glow and his eyes look brighter. His hair and cloths in much contrast yet it suited him. I quickly looked a head again; I don't want him to catch me staring like some crazed fan girl. The sound of the rain always made me relax, at this moment, everything seemed so peaceful. I was dreading the end so much that I was a little tempted to lead him circles, but only a little, not nearly enough to actually do it.

Tahno POV

A light approached I presume the building it illuminated was her house. This is kind of sad ... I barley know this girl, why do I feel depressed slightly that I shall be leaving her?

Helen POV

There it is; it might not be too late to make a turn. Why do dread leaving him? I wonder… will I see him again? I mean, I've seen him in papers and pro-bending, but this time actually see him in person, the real him. "We'll here we are…" why do I feel so sad?

Tahno POV

"Lovely house you have." I smiled with a twinge of sadness pulling at my insides. What is this feeling I have? I look her in the eyes and ask "Will I get to see you again sometime or is this our first and last meeting miss. Helen?"

Helen POV

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we will run into each other again." We have to, I don't know why, but I don't want to walk away from the one person I've met that didn't treat me wrong.

Tahno POV

"Hm, well I hope to see you again sometime soon." I smiled "You could go to one of my matches to watch me if you would like? Hm, well I best get home before it is too late, pleasure to meet you, Helen." I said her name just to say it, I like saying it I don't know why that is, I leaned in to give her a hug, then looked at her eyes and smiled "Good bye mistress, sleep well."

Helen POV

I think I can get to one of his matches; I hugged him "Yea, you too; good night." It was sad, but I will see him again, I know it.

Tahno POV

I looked back over my shoulder, giving a slight smile her eyes and her name still hung in my mind, her voice too...well I guess I can't forget any of her right now. The lights begin to fade as I walk further away and it saddens me a bit, I am just hoping to god maybe I will see her again...

Helen POV

I closed my door and walked to my bed room, stripping off my wet kimono and putting it in the washroom. I went to take a hot shower, to wash the cold away before I got sick.

Tahno POV

I reach my house , it's warm in here, certainly opposite compared to outside, I take my clothes off , and face plant into my bed , too bad I couldn't train the day before my match, aw well it was worth it meeting Helen.

Helen POV

Once I got out of the shower, I put a white robe on and lay down. I'm going to see his match tomorrow, I have to see it, no, and I have to see him. My eyes felt heavy as they slid shut, my world became darkness and fell asleep.

Tahno POV

I slipped into my dream world, good night Helen, mistress of white... my body shut down for tomorrow, the day ahead of me.

Helen POV

I awoke at the crack of dawn and sluggishly pulled myself out of bed. Walking to the kitchen, I glanced at the clock. 6:30 am. I hate waking early.

Tahno POV

I got up, realizing I hadn't put on clothes; I was still naked, lovely way to start a day off just strut around the house naked. I have to take a bath first, I reek of sweat, and the sun is up still dark though. Do I really have to wake up this early? Can't I just sleep in? No, I have a match today... with this I thought of Helen, hoping she would come to watch me.

Helen POV

After a quick shower, I combed my hair out and slipped on a blue robe and placed a black kimono over it. I don't know why, but I wanted to look nice for Tahno. I put on high level skin protection and draped my hair over my eyes. Picking up my tea, I took a sip and glanced at the clock again.

Tahno POV

I put on nice clothes, like normal, the public eye is watching me this time, I fix my hair, combing myself into some publics toy figure maybe? I wonder if I will end up being my typical egotistical self to Helen...if I do I hope I just burn by her flames... that would be horrid... I check the time then hurry out the door ready for my match.

Helen POV

After my cup was empty, I got up and slipped on my sandals, exiting my house and walking to the arena. It was a nice day; I can't wait to see Tahno in the arena. I smiled to myself.

Tahno POV

After traveling the twists and turns of the vast city, I reach the arena, but my stomach seems to want food, damn stomach. I step inside the arena; peering out the door maybe I will see Helen? If not ...I can understand.

Helen POV

I saw the arena as I approached it, getting 'butterflies' in my stomach. Why was I so nervous? If Tahno starts acting like a jerk, it's just because the crowd is feeding his ego, I won't mind. I know the real him, I know he won't mean it if he insults me. I looked up a little and saw him. My heart began to race and hands to shake. God, why am I so nervous?!

Tahno POV

I nervously paced around in a little room where our team meets, thinking of things to say to Helen, but why? Why do I care so much? My heart wasn't racing but my stomach felt tied and I seemed at loss for words.

Helen POV

I entered the arena, a little shaky; it has been so long since I've been out on a clear day, with my skin and eyes being really sensitive to light and all. I looked around, I need to calm down. Just relax Helen; it'll be fine; you can defend yourself if you're attacked. Just remain calm.

Tahno POV

I walked out to the arena, wondering if I could get a glance of Helen, but I can't seem to find here I turn frantically about wondering if she had come to see me, or if she just didn't care, if she didn't I would understand I mean I am one contender in this contest, she's a fire bender maybe she hates water benders? So many thoughts flood my mind and I don't know why.

Helen POV

I looked around for him "Tahno?" I spoke, but my voice was too soft to be heard. I tried a little louder "Tahno?" I kept looking, I had to find him, and I wanted to wish his good luck.

Tahno POV

I yelled out Helen's name, if someone asked what I was doing I said I lost a pet or something , or maybe I lost my mind, this is crazy have I fallen a stranger? God I must be stupid.

Helen POV

I heard my name being called and turned, walking to whatever called me. Through the crowd I saw Tahno, I found him "Tahno!" I called, not sure if he could hear me. Damn my soft voice "Tahno!"

Tahno POV

I heard a muffle, like what I heard from the field, slow and sweet "Helen, I hear you!" I scream with all my force, she came she really did, oh god why am I so happy I just met this girl yesterday, I must be so pathetic. I rushed through the crowd of people moving them out of the way so close to her voice I thought.

Helen POV

He's coming over; I moved to meet him halfway. I could help but smile, I must look like the strangest person here with my hair covering my eyes "Tahno!" Fuck so many people, I really hate crowds. He looks so handsome like that, I mean- fuck! Where does that keep coming from? Dear lord, don't tell me I'm falling for someone I just met last night.

Tahno POV

I got closer to her, within arm's reach right now, I realized I was taller than her; I looked down and smiled "Helen, I am so glad you came to watch me." I felt tinges of heat in my stomach and face... god dammit what's wrong?!

Helen POV

"Of course, I wasn't going to miss watching you." I smiled. Did really just say that? I felt my cheeks heat up, but luckily my hair should be covering it. God, he looks amazing… again… What?!

Tahno POV

I reached up to touch her cheek, but instead moved the strands of hair in her face, I smiled "No wonder you couldn't find me, how could you with your hair like that?" I realize what I did so I looked at the floor to avoid her eyes, my face sort of red "Well are you ready to watch me compete?"

Helen POV

I nodded "Yea, I am." I could feel myself blushing lightly. The lights in the arena must be different, my eyes don't hurt. I finally managed to get up enough courage to say what I wanted "Um… G… good luck… Tahno…" God I stuttered like an idiot!

Tahno POV

I think my pupils dilated a bit, this damn light I tell you! "Thank you." I smiled, I grabbed her arm pulling her through the crowd "Let's sit down we have a while to wait before the games start."

Helen POV

I smiled and nodded "Yea." my heart is racing so fast, I think it'll explode if I don't calm down. Come on, Helen! Get a hold of yourself!

Tahno POV

I pulled her to a door that opened to a small room where competitors generally go before its time to compete, a table with a set of chairs was in there, I smiled at her gesturing towards them. "We can stay here till it's time for me to compete, I am sure they will let you stay here if not I will throw a tantrum." I gave a short laugh.

Helen POV

I couldn't help but giggle and nod "Alright." I went and sat down, smiling. I really like being around him, but it's strange. I've never really been like this before, I mean, felt like this or something; so pathetic.

Tahno POV

I smiled sitting in the chair beside her, I was at loss for words, and all that planning of what to say this morning did nothing I see, so I said "How is your day?" Yep that's a winner ...really boring but I guess it's a start?

Helen POV

I smiled "Pretty good so far, and yours?" I really like this, just being in the same room as him is making me happy. God, that is really pathetic. I'm falling for someone I barely know. Then again 'Love works in mysterious ways' is what father always told me.

Tahno POV

"Er so far good, besides the annoying bum rush of people crowding over you, it is pretty damn good day." My face was all red I think, my stomach was all fluttery, what is happening? I am so confused with myself... it is like a blender in my brain right now I can't think...

Helen POV

I nodded, my face feels hot and my throat dry, my hands won't stop shaking. I feel so weak, pathetic, and yet I want to be by him. For some reason, I feel safe with him. Like nothing could go wrong. I haven't felt safe in a long time, and it's a first for the wanting to be with someone thing.

Tahno POV

"Well what do we do till I have to go compete?" I nervously shifted about in my chair trying to keep a decent conversation going with this girl, I was more nervous with her than any other girl yet; I stared into her ember glowing eyes, lost in them, like a sea of red.

Helen POV

"Um… I'm not sure…" his eyes were so beautiful, I felt like nothing mattered when I looked at them. Such a beautiful shade of blue… I don't think I've ever seen someone with eyes like his. I wanted to get a closer look, but that would just be awkward, getting really close to his face… like I were about to k- No! Don't think that dammit!

Tahno POV

"Sorry if coming out to a crowd like this is horrible for you." Holding back a blush "I sort of felt bad about that part of this," I looked down at the floor avoiding her gaze "but I am glad you came, it means a lot."

Helen POV

"It is fine; I really need to get out more anyway." I smiled and hugged him, I don't know why… I just had the urge to hug him. My heart must be beating a million times a minute and I've got to be shaking like a leaf in the wind. I'm so pathetic for letting myself get like this.

Tahno POV

Her hug took me by surprise, my face was burning like fire, I hugged back, not wanting to let go at least any time soon.

Helen POV

I couldn't help but smile softly and relax in his arms. God, he must be able to feel my heart thundering like mad in my chest.

Tahno POV

Do normal people hug this long? Good thing we aren't normal... I don't mind this though. It's strange, I can't say I love her I don't know her much, but I am starting to adore her or like her at the least.

Helen POV

I'm really liking this, I feel safe… the safest I have in years. I want to get to know him, I mean, I can't love him; that whole 'Love at first site' thing doesn't exist… Maybe I'm thinking too far into this.

Tahno POV

I released from the hug, I don't want to seem like some deviant again. I gave a smile with a flustered red face "I wonder if the matches are starting soon?"

Helen POV

I nod "Yea, I really want to see you compete." I'm blushing; my cheeks have got to be a million shades of red by now.

Tahno POV

A knock at the door drew my attention, I turned my head from Helen and said loud and clear "Who is it?" The door opened and the rest of the Wolfbat's team stepped in.

"The competition is starting soon, make sure you are ready." said one of my teammates, I nodded, they glanced at Helen then glanced at me, one gave a sly look then they stepped out of the room. I could hear the crowd's wails as they poured into the mass Coliseum, lining up on the benches sitting down. Ready to watch us beat the snot out of each other. "Well it's almost time Helen." I looked at her smiling.

Helen POV

I smiled back "Looks like it." This'll be fun; I finally get to watch him compete.

Tahno POV

I gave Helen a hug, then stood up, waved at her and said "I shall see you after the match then hm? Hopefully I win." I smiled "Wish me luck."

Helen POV

I smiled "Good luck." I'll be watching, I wanted to say that, but was too nervous to. I waved back.

Tahno POV

"Thank you." I turned walking out the door, following the other members of the Wolfbats, we waited to go onto stage, and a brilliant show of fireworks was displayed. But I don't think this could compare to what Helen did at all, she surpasses these, the fireworks ended. My ego kicks in of course. The other team comes up on stage. I throw my arms up into the sky, being suffocated by the crowds screams.

Helen POV

I watch him as throws his arms into the air, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. It's like he was a completely different person, but still Tahno and I still feel the same loneliness now that he's on stage and not by me. I watched him and felt my heart kick into high gear, thundering against my rib cage as the other team enters the stage. Tahno, please be okay.

Tahno POV

Finally my ego seems to be taking over, the other team walks on the stadium; I don't remember their name I didn't care to remember it. I started to speak, all that came out was spews of insults, and mudslinging at them was common before I fought. They got pissed off until the referee blew a whistle telling us to get to our lines. I stood by our side of the field, next to the hole filled with water. The signal is given to start to fight. I start throwing out water with bits of hail in it, slicing into the opponents flesh, grazing their skin. I am not nice when I fight, why am I doing this? What am I trying to prove...?

Helen POV

I watched him and couldn't help but smile. "That's right, get him." I muttered under my breath. I don't know why but when it came to fighting, I just got so excited. I was in awe at Tahno, his technique looked amazing. His opponent is bleeding, I know the rules of pro-bending, but for some reason I didn't care. I see an attack come at him from the low; I gripped the seat tightly "Look out Tahno." I whispered.

Tahno POV

A swift blow was landed, I hadn't noticed it, the other teams earth bender had hit me in the gut, I coughed for oxygen, stumbled then kicked my foot up landing water into them, I was furious, the shards of ice dug into his chest, I let out an arrogant laugh, that pushed the player back one mark with a hit to the stomach. This game is only starting I am not losing this, not now.

Helen POV

I watched him strike back after being hit and laugh. "He's okay..." I whispered a smile finding its way onto my face. This time fire went at him and watched at the edge of my seat.

Tahno POV

The fire almost singed me, I just barley dodged it, I got pushed back a line, no god dammit I won't lose this! The water bender started to challenge me, I began to swipe blows at a fast rate shoving him back one line, then two lines, and I won't lose. I started to laugh this time. My team mate knocked off the earth bender. I moved the water fluidly over me striking another off, I'm almost done.

Helen POV

I watched in amazement as he fought. "Get them." I grinned. I loved watching people fight, even if I'm not much of a fighter. He was almost done, soon it would be over. He's such a fierce fighter.

Tahno POV

This time the crowd was set ablaze with cheers and screams. All benders have been knocked off now... it's over I throw my arms into the air screaming with victory.

Helen POV

I smiled widely. Yes! He did it! He did it! "Tahno..." was all that came out of my mouth. I was so happy, not only that he won but that he was okay.

Tahno POV

I continued with insulting the other team as the victims climbed out of the pool of water at the bottom of the stage, the crowd was screaming louder each time I threw my arms up , suffocating was what I felt, pressure I was giving them what they want, a victory; an unbeatable victory. I peered up, looking up at Helen, then smiled, forgetting my ego, my face went red a bit, and all that mattered was seeing her watch me.

Helen POV

I smiled, he was amazing, I can't think of any other way to put it. I mean, I was a little scared when he got hit but he's okay.

Tahno POV

We made our way down off the stadium after the crowd had finished there screams, I could only think of going back to Helen right now, I shoved my way through the crowd with my team mates to go back to her.

Helen POV

I finally managed to calm down; seriously, I have no idea what it is about fighting that gets me so excited. Maybe it's in my nature as a fire bender or something.

Tahno POV

My heart was pounding, was it the fight or was it seeing her? I don't know; I just wanted to see her.

Helen POV

I tried to think of a word to describe how he was. Amazing didn't even cut it close. Spectacular was a stupid word.

Tahno POV

I found Helen and hugged her "How did I do?" I smiled like an idiot but I was so damn happy.

Helen POV

I hugged back and smiled brightly "S-Amazing, I tried to think of better word for it but couldn't."

Tahno POV

"Thank you, I am so happy you could watch me, it made it so much better, Helen." Again I said her name it was so pretty, now I can't stop staring into her eyes. Why? What's happening, I don't know.

Helen POV

I smiled when he said my name and stared into his eyes. I immediately got lost in his eyes again.

Tahno POV

I had an urge to want to ki-no… stop it stop thinking that you can't do that, gaaahh stupid mind. Stop being a perv!

Helen POV

I felt like I was staring into a bright, beautiful lake. I wanted to get closer, but my body felt paralyzed; like I was a statue, trapped by his eyes.

Tahno POV

I leaned in closer to her, just staring, I didn't know if I should do what I wanted to do.

Helen POV

I felt him move closer and managed to move closer to him, getting a better look at his eyes.

Tahno POV

I placed my hand on the bottom of her chin, lifting it up so I can see her eyes, then leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

Helen POV

My eyes widened slightly before I kissed back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Tahno POV

I wrapped my arms around her waist, wondering if I should be doing this, then I pulled my face away, it must be burning red by now, I took my hands away from her "I'm... I'm sorry." I stuttered.

Helen POV

I blinked a few times; registering what had just happened and blushed. "I... It's okay."

Tahno POV

My face was red, oh gosh what did I just do, and I have only known her for two days, what's wrong with me? I turned around "I feel like some creep now."

Helen POV

Tahno… I smiled softly and hugged him; I can't help but feel like I knew him from somewhere.

Tahno POV

I hugged her back, everything about her seems familiar it's so weird; I just met her yesterday, why would I feel this? I mean she's so foreign how could I know her?

Helen POV

Where? Where do I know him from? Maybe I met him in a dream? No, that's stupid. Ah, I'm probably just imagining things…

Tahno POV

I put my hands on her face, wanting to lean in to kiss her again, I know you from somewhere I know it... How could I forget such a face?

Helen POV

I looked at him, his eyes… I knew it. I knew those eyes. Why didn't I remember him sooner?

-/Flash Back sequence\\-

I clung to my twin brother, Allen, I was scared. I had never been in the water nation before and Papa was so serious. I saw a rich man speaking with Papa about business. "Tahno, come here for a moment." The man had called. A boy about my age, maybe two or three years older than me and Allen, entered the room. "Tahno" the man began "This is Allen and Helen; I want you to go play with them out side." He instructed the boy, who I had presumed was his son. 'Tahno' nodded and signaled us to fallow him. Allen went first, dragging me by the hand.

-/End Flash Back\\-

Tahno POV

"Helen what is it?" she started to daze off into space, did I melt her brain or what?

Helen POV

I smiled. I remember it now. All though… I did have a little kiddy crush on Tahno then too… he was just so cool. "I remember now…"

Tahno POV

"You remember what?" I really did break her mind didn't I?

Helen POV

He can't remember… well, it was so long ago. "Twelve years ago, when one of your father's business associates came to your house with his kids, remember?" He has to remember. I have to tell him about what happened.

Tahno POV

"I recognize you; I just can't place my mind on who you are. You are there but it's like blurred water colors in my mind." I struggled to remember but every figment I had seems to be blocked out...

Helen POV

I waited; if he remembers then I can tell him, if not… well there'd be no point in it. I remembered when he first said 'Hello' to me, I ducked behind Allen; when I finally said something to him, I can't quiet remember what exactly it was, I stuttered for five minutes before being able to get it out.

Tahno POV

"My dad, he made the two of us play together, because my dad knew your dad, you were with… your brother…" my mind was then rushed with memories, trying hard to fit them together like a butchered jigsaw puzzle.

Helen POV

I nodded. I began to remember when a group of older boys picked on me and Allen for being albinos and Tahno stepped in, they seemed to know him… of course, he was only protecting because his father told him to watch us that day.

Tahno POV

"When you came to visit, that was the first time you had ever been to a water nation, in fact I thought you were afraid because you were a fire bender." I struggled to remember… this girl… I knew her before.

Helen POV

I nodded again "I was scared because I was albino." Allen always acted brave and tough; he wanted to be strong when I couldn't be. He acted strong even if he felt like crying. When those boys beat him, he got in front of me and then Tahno showed up. I shouldn't have wandered off, but they were hurting a defenseless cat and I went to tell them to stop.

Tahno POV

"I protected you and your brother; I remember that, I remember your brother's name…Alvin? ...no ...Allen! That's it Allen! He was your twin."

Helen POV

I nodded, smiling sadly. I'm not sure if I could tell he what happened. It hurts to think about it, even now.

Tahno POV

"I know I forgot something, I can just feel it, but what else did I forget?" ... again I was getting a head ache from this I couldn't piece it together.

Helen POV

"That …" oh hell no! I remember now, that stupid stuttering promise I made like the stupid five year old I was! 'T…T…T…Tahno I p…p…promise that … I… I… that… That when I grow up I want to be your wife!' It wasn't even a promise, it was stupid confession or something I made before we left the water nation. I was five year old with a stupid little crush on my eight year old 'babysitter'. I was so young… and stupid.

Tahno POV

"What about that you know just please tell me, this is driving me insane." I put my hands on her shoulders.

Helen POV

"I just made some promise before I left." That's all I'm going to say, it should be enough to jog his memory. There was no way I'd say it out loud, that's just plain embarrassing.

Tahno POV

I could feel my face burning "You...you..."... oh my god I remember...

Helen POV

I nodded slowly; my face felt like it was on fire. I couldn't speak, I'd probably stutter like an idiot if I did. He should understand right? I was five, full of fairy tales and all that make believe shit.

Tahno POV

"You wanted to marry me." I started to laugh, oh my god how could I forget a memory as great as this or a person as great as her? I must be brain dead.

Helen POV

"Wh… What?" Great I'm stuttering and blushing madly just like on that day. Only difference was that I'm not squeezing the life out of a teddy bear or tearing up from my nervousness.

Tahno POV

"It was so adorable; I remember how childish we were." I chuckled to myself "How did we ever meet again?"

Helen POV

I couldn't help but smile; I had actually stayed away from boys and kept myself reserved for him. It's silly, but I really did mean it. "My father couldn't find a babysitter for us so he just brought us along and then dumped us on you."

Tahno POV

"I don't mind, I didn't mind then I still don't." I chuckled "You were the first person I met that wasn't a snobby little brat."

Helen POV

I smiled, I couldn't help it. Allen was a little mad after my declaration, I mean, he was a pretty good fire bender so him and Tahno clashed a lot. I couldn't fire bend at all then, I sucked so bad. Allen got over it though.

Tahno POV

"Well whatever fate brought us together again, I am glad it happened to bring me to you." I hugged her.

Helen POV

I hugged him back, I can't cry. I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but he has to know. "Allen… Allen's dead." I finally managed to choke out. I tightened my grip a little, I was shaking.

Tahno POV

I pulled her back, looking into her eyes "What?!"... "How no...Don't think about it, not now." I hugged her tight, I don't know what to do ... I just want her happy.

Helen POV

I held onto him as pushed the memory back. It's fine now. It's going to be okay. I was eager when I came here but didn't know why, now I know. I wanted to see Tahno, to forget all the pain, and… and… marry him. Even now, I still hold up to that. I have Tahno now; I don't have to be sad anymore. I calmed down, the memory finally gone.


	2. Memories

Memory

She clung to her twin brother, Allen, she was scared. She had never been in the water nation before and her Papa was so serious. She saw a rich man speaking with her Papa about business. "Tahno, come here for a moment." The man had called. A boy about her age, maybe two or three years older than her and Allen, entered the room. "Tahno" the man began "This is Allen and Helen; I want you to go play with them out side." He instructed the boy, who she had presumed was his son. 'Tahno' nodded and signaled them to fallow him. Allen went first, dragging her by the hand.

Helen POV

I'm not sure about this. I don't know these people. How can I trust them? I clashed into my brother's back, rubbing my head, I looked around. I stared in aw, this place was beautiful. Bamboo stalks grew around the perimeter of the yard, rocks neatly surrounding a large koi fish pond, a small bridge over the pond that was maroon, and the grass was green and lavish. It's so beautiful. Allen looked around quickly as I took it all in; he was never much one for scenery. Allen looked at the older boy threateningly.

Tahno POV

I heard a deep voice call my name I went running towards it, I stood there beside my father, and he pointed at two kids. They both looked like copies of each other, one boy the other a girl. They had pure blood red eyes with fair snow white hair, their skin resembled the moons light, and they were the fire nation for sure with their clothes. "This is Allen and Helen; I want you to go play with them out side." I motioned my hand, for them to follow after nodding at my dad, I noticed that Allen and Helen were close; he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She seemed to be very nervous of this, well this is her first time in a water tribe. I pulled her along towards our koi pond, where a bridge rests over it besides the grass. They turned about, taking in everything they saw, they must have never had this where they are from this is normal to me.

Helen POV

I watched the koi from my place beside Allen. They were so pretty; patches of black, white, and orange covered one; red coated the top as white did the bottom on the other. Allen glared at the boy; I tightened my grip on his hand as a signal to stop. He seemed to get the message and quit glaring, but stayed on guard.

Tahno POV

I looked at Allen, staring into his eyes, everything about him similar to his sister but at this moment it was mirror images of emotions... Allen had his jaw clenched, he clung onto the girl, and his eyes looked like fire that wanted to burn me up. They truly were from a fire nation, but I can't figure out, what did I do to anger him? His sister is staring at the koi does she know what is happening with this wordless argument?

Helen POV

I parted my lips slightly to tell Allen to calm down, but my voice died the moment I tried. It is said that twins have a type of telepathy, so I just used that. 'Allen, stop.' I told him in my mind, after a long pause I heard Allen in my head 'But Helen, how can we trust this kid?' he seemed angry, unsure. 'We trust in father and so we'll just have to trust him. If he was going to attack us, then he already would've.' Allen seemed to sigh 'You're right.' The whole time I kept my kept my eyes on the pond, despite my unheard conversation with younger twin.

Tahno POV

Allen seemed to draw back aggression, but it still burned in his eyes, he wanted to hurt me it was obvious, maybe the only reason why he wasn't was because of his sister. But Helen just stared into the pond not moving, not speaking. What is happening? Why don't they trust me? Well ...they just met me so that's understandable.

Helen POV

I was nervous, I wanted to speak, but my throat felt dry as always. I have to face it. I'm just too shy to speak, even to my own brother. "Are you a bender?" I heard Allen say, aggression still evident in his voice. Don't tell me Allen is like this because this boy is water nation. Both Allen and I are fire benders, but Allen is prodigy and can hardly make a spark. He wants to challenge this boy, I can't stop him. Allen has made up his mind and nothing will change it.

Tahno POV

"Huh? Why does that matter?" I was so confused does he have a grudge against me because I am a water bender? What the hell I thought we got passed this in history I never thought that discrimination would still exist. I then started to return the same glare he was giving me. If he wants to be like that then.

Helen POV

"D…Dong-saeng… e…enough…" I managed to get out; my voice was so quiet that even I hardly heard it. Me and Allen read these really old books and learned something's from ancient times that we decided to use. Like Dong-saeng, it means 'younger sibling', I say Nam-dong-saeng for 'little brother', but I didn't feel like it. Allen looked at me, he had heard.

"Noona…" was all he said.

Tahno POV

What is happening here, I just want to hit him in his face the only thing stopping me is his sister right now. I stared at him clenching my fists, waiting for him to make his move.

Helen POV

'Please.' I heard in my head. If Allen really wants to fight him that bad, then who am I to stop him? 'Just don't go too far.'

Allen grinned and let go of my hand, he moved quickly, fire shooting at the boy. I watched them, scared and worried that one of them would get hurt.

Tahno POV

I ripped the water up out of the pond, throwing bombardments of water at Allen, sizzling his flames to nothing. He came at me trying to swipe fire at my face, I knocked him back. I was stuck in this heat of battle, wanting to return his enraged glare back at him.

Helen POV

I watched them closely, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and I would jump in if I had to. He managed to fend off Allen's attacks but Allen had made a flame come at him from behind. "B…behind!" I managed to choke out, I was frozen in place. Mentally screaming at myself to move but body wouldn't comply.

Tahno POV

Warmth, a wall of fire, I heard a sweet voice scream it, being by the ponds edge, I pulled water up engulfing myself in an orb the fire smashed into the walls of me until I finally fell back into the pond, I propelled myself to the other side and pulled myself on shore screaming "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I then forced a wave of water upon him.

Helen POV

They've gotten too into this, I told him not to go too far. 'Stop! Allen please! That's enough!' I screamed in my head, but Allen never answered. He won't stop; I have to make him stop. The wave was countered with a typhoon of fire. I got up and moved between the attacks "St… Stop!"

Tahno POV

I was gasping for air, I slashed a slick of ice forward but a girl was in the way. No, not a girl it was Helen! The ice melted, and fell as droplets; I wanted to smash her brother's face into the ground.

Helen POV

Small water droplets touched my back and the blazing inferno before me turned to embers. My brother was glaring at him, but at least I made them stop. My throat hurt from forcing my voice to raise. 'Brother, please stop.' I repeated in my mind, my eyes meeting Allen's. His fists clenched but he stepped back, seeming to comply. Allen suddenly charged and jumped over me, bringing fire down on the boy. Please block it!

Tahno POV

Flames burning in his hands, I leaned down putting weight down on to my hands turned around placed my foot into the air kicking with water into his stomach, the fire shot out but singed the side of my face.

Helen POV

Not good! Not good! 'Come on Allen stop it!' I yelled in my head, but he ignored. I haven't done this in a long time since it gave us both a headache. 'Allen…' I got ready for the pain 'STOP!' I mentally screamed, pain rushing to my head and his. He gripped his head "ow… Helen, I thought we agreed never to do that again…" he complained. 'We did, but you wouldn't stop!' I shot back mentally, my throat hurt too much for me to speak out loud.

Tahno POV

I stood with water orbiting around my body, legs spread apart , crouched in a fighters stance, I was not sure what I should do, I just stared at them, wondering what was going to happen.

Helen POV

"Ow… okay I'll stop… Just don't do that again." Allen whined. 'It hurts me too, so shut up.' I told him, wincing at the pain. Allen slowly got up, cursing under his breath. 'I heard that.' I told him. 'I don't care.' He shot back, I couldn't help but smile. When Allen said he didn't care usually means I won.

Tahno POV

What is happening? Why did we even start to fight? This is ridiculous.

Helen POV

"What are you looking at?" Allen snapped at him, glaring. Oh god, here we go again. 'Allen…' he looked at me, quieting down.

Tahno POV

"Why does it matter if I am a bender? Why do you want to fight me? I don't even know you, the only reason I am putting up with someone like you is because my dad made me! If you don't like it then just leave." I clenched my fists irritated by all of this.

Helen POV

Allen rolled his eyes. Can't he be nice for once? This kid isn't trying to hurt us. I grabbed Allen's arm before he could do anything. Allen looked at me before retracting his comment. Finally, he's stopped. I don't need this boy, Tahno, hating us. I smiled at him, but it only came nervous like always.

Tahno POV

I let out a scream then shoved a wave across the pond in no direction just raging on the poor landscape, I then just walked away from the two pissed off. I don't know why they hate me but why should I deal with them if they are going to treat me like that when I just met them.

Helen POV

I blinked, confused. Is he okay? Wait, of course he isn't. I wanted to go after him, but Allen stopped me "Just leave him." I looked at him, Tahno. Why is he so mad? Yeah, Allen attacked him, but he was just being stupid.

-/Next Day\\-

"Let's go explore the city!" Allen told me as he took me as he took my hands. I knew there was no sense in arguing "U…um… o… okay…" I looked away, nervous. He grinned and cheered "Woo! Come on!" he pulled me with him outside. We're going to get lost aren't we?

Tahno POV

I stepped outside and saw the two running along, Allen dragging Helen along "It's my duty to follow them and watch over them isn't it?" If something happens I know I shall be blamed, I started to chase after the two as they winded through the city, walls and buildings like slippery snakes. I know my way around much better than them so this is easy for me.

Helen POV

I struggled to keep with Allen, trying to take everything in but hardly could. 'Allen, could you slow down a bit?' I questioned my mind. 'No. That punk is fallowing us. Keep up; I'm going to try to lose him.' He then started making all sorts of crazy turns to try and lose Tahno. I don't want to get lost, but alas Allen did manage to lose him. He finally stopped so we could rest; I rubbed my sore wrist and looked around the dark alley. I don't like it here.

Tahno POV

He faded into the crowds, dammit if anything happens this will be my fault. I started to run faster. I asked people if they saw them, being of a higher class family and of different nation, plus with that hair and eye color they wouldn't be hard to spot by people. This is frustrating I have to find them, everything about them is screaming to be attacked, idiots I swear.

Helen POV

'Allen, can we please go back?' I asked him, mentally. 'No, not until we see the city.' He grabbed my hand and lead me threw the alley. 'I don't like it here.' I tightened my grip a little. 'It'll be fine, I'll protect you.' 'But-' he cut me off. 'It'll be fine Helen.' No, it won't.

Tahno POV

By this moment I was frantic people said they saw them others said they didn't, most don't remember, some point in directions, all of them are different .I started to yell for Helen and Allen hopefully one of them would respond, I started to twist through all the back alleys following what people said till it felt dangerously stupid.

Helen POV

I heard him call for us; I knocked a box over, hoping he would hear it and come to check it out. I pulled Allen back, or tried to, but he was stronger and just tugged me along. "A... Allen..." I was scared, I wanted to go back. Why wouldn't he listen? "It'll be fine Helen." He bumped into someone, and stepped back. I looked at the man; he seemed dangerous, scary, and threatening. I gulped.

Tahno POV

I couldn't hear a thing with all the city's rustling , and screaming about , she probably couldn't hear me either but I still kept screaming , by this time we were getting to the warn down sides of this city , places of thugs and thieves , rapist etc. city scum that lived in poverty stricken areas . I started to run faster my throat was burning and my ribs were hurting from exhaustion , I can't use water bending for anything right now , I have only what's in this water pouch , that won't do much anyways. So useless why I couldn't be a fire bender or an earth bender right now, maybe air anything but water, it's so restrictive. I screamed out for Helen's name this time alone, tired and desperate.

Helen POV

I stared at the man and began to back away. Allen glared at him. I heard my name and gripped Allen's hand, turning and running away from the man only to be blocked by another. I stumbled back and Allen threw fire at him, the other picked me up by the collar. I squirmed, kicking him in the face. I took a deep breath "TAHNO!" I screamed. Please hear me, I gripped Allen's hand and ran around the men. I ran towards were I heard Tahno.

Tahno POV

I heard a scream then began to desperately run "Helen! Allen!" I yelled out, turning a corner to see a pale girl with men chasing her, I took the cap from bottle off slashing a blade of ice at his face.

Helen POV

I pulled Allen and moved behind him, this is our best chance right now. Allen threw a fire ball at the other man, smirking like he was a god or something. I watched as more men showed up, at times like these I really wish I could actually bend worth a fuck.

Tahno POV

Instead of Allen and I fighting we were working together, flowing together striking the opponents down. But they surrounded us now, suffocating us out "There is too many Allen, we need to go." The gap was becoming tighter ...to the point where we might not be able to get out.

Helen POV

Allen kept throwing fire as I remembered something I saw in a book. "T… T… Tahno, I r…r…read somewhere th… th… that w…w…water benders could p… p… pull moister out of th…the a… air… tr… try th…that…" I did it, I finally spoke to him. Allen created a large ball of flame and threw it at the men.

Tahno POV

I heard her faint voice, stuttering about water bending. "I don't know if I can do that." I pulled the sweat off of our bodies, pulling it out of the moisture from the air we breathed, I gathered up enough not a lot just enough to shove the men away from us, I pushed them against the walls then froze them in place around an arm or a wrist. Not enough to permanently hold them just enough to let us run. Some of them I couldn't even freeze just knock them back. That drained a lot of energy from me. Dammit I am so weak.

Helen POV

Just enough I grabbed them and ran; I don't know where I was running, we just had to get away. I was getting tired, but we couldn't stop yet. 'Helen, I could take them!' Allen whined mentally. 'We're getting out of here and that's final. Don't you see that if Tahno hadn't found us, we'd be dead right now?!' Allen quieted down. I hated yelling at him, but he has to understand that he can't take on the whole world.

Tahno POV

We were pulled along by Helen the men by now were probably broken free and chasing after us, I started to shove things on the floor, these alley ways are small for us it's easy to maneuver but for a group of tall, wide men it would be quite a challenge.

Helen POV

I began slowing down, I was exhausted, but I forced myself to speed up. I won't stop until we are out of this part of town. Allen had once told me that what I lack in my bending, which was a lot, I made up for in will. My sides began to hurt, my throat feels like it is on fire, my legs are numb, my vision is blurring but I wouldn't stop. Allen could tell I was in pain, but too stubborn to stop. 'Helen...'

Tahno POV

"Keep running Helen, we need to go home, these people will still follow us, whatever they want they will keep trying to get." I was screaming, I couldn't hear anything but her heavy breathing or was it mine I don't know it's just I am tired, I know I need to keep moving it is my duty to protect these two and protect them I will.

Helen POV

I nodded, my mind barley functioning as I sped up, running for Tahno's home. I sort of see it in my blurred vision, we're almost there. Soon we'll be home free, I hope.

Tahno POV

We made it out of the twisting alley ways, we passed into the town square again almost home, we are almost home, almost there. Just a little more and we are home. I told this too myself over and over again, tricking my mind, I'm so tired I pushed myself with that bending.

Helen POV

We made it, finally home, finally safe, finally- My vision swayed and turned black. I had passed out.

Tahno POV

Allen and I stared at her, fall down beside the pond where we fought the day before. Allen picked her up not saying a word, turned around and walked inside. My father came out seeing the girl and began to panic, his next instinct was to turn towards me after Allen had not responded and began to question me.

Allen POV

I looked at the man and sighed "We had a race; Helen just pushed herself too far." I took her to where we were sleeping and laid her down.

Tahno POV

Allen told a lie ... was it to save me or to just save himself from looking stupid. Whichever it may be at least I won't get scolded too badly. Hopefully they won't do this again...

Allen POV

I sighed; I wasn't bound to get Helen in trouble for me taking her somewhere dangerous. She's too sweet for that, stubborn, but sweet. I don't want her to get hurt.

Tahno POV

My father looked at me and asked if what Allen said was true, I nodded and said "Why would he lie? Of course it's true, father." I felt my stomach knot up I hate lying to him, but I don't know of the bad that could happen from this and I don't want to find out. "Well good thing she has a caring brother that girl must be weak, she can't bend too well and she can't run, I feel sorry for her family, it must be terrible not having a strong daughter to continue on your line, she mustn't like it either." I simply nodded, Helen can't bend?

Allen POV

She's still asleep. This isn't the first time this has happened. I may be more powerful, but she has more restraint. She can't bend because she's too afraid; she can't run because she has breathing problems. I really feel bad for her, her lungs are bad do to the smoke of when our house burnt down. If she had just a little more confidence, maybe she could show them all not to mess with us. I've seen her when she wanted to fight, she was amazing, powerful, and she won... easily.

Tahno POV

I stepped into the guest room , seeing the pale faced girl appearing more pale then before , I think if she were any more pale she would be see through , I saw Allen turn his head. His red eyes piercing through the dim lit room, almost like an animal was staring me down.

Allen POV

I sighed "She's fine, this isn't the first time." I looked back at her; she got hurt to pull my sleeping ass out the fire. I always pissed people off and got her hurt. Why can't I listen to her?

Tahno POV

"I think rest and proper food will do her well, I will make sure one of the house servants get her some. I know you care for her, and I know you are clearly upset and that is why you ran away, but you should think of her more, especially if she is weak like this." I was afraid to say that I hope he didn't take it insultingly.

Allen POV

I nodded "She isn't weak, she's afraid to bend and her lungs were ruined in a house fire a few months ago." Why did I tell him that? Why does everything bad happen to her? She always takes hits for me, insults... Why? Is it because she's older?

Tahno POV

"I am sorry ..." those were the only words to escape my mouth. He wasn't aggressive in any way right now, just depressed...

Allen POV

I watched her sleep, just like in the hospital. She seemed so peaceful, I really wish she'd let go of fear and let loose. She needs to...

Tahno POV

"Is there anything I can get you, Allen?" I moved about nervously. I don't like seeing him like this, I know I shouldn't care because I don't know him, but everything about him seems horridly sad.

Allen POV

I shake my head "I'm fine." Come on Helen... fight, let go, you need to. I know you can do more.

Tahno POV

"Can I ask you a question then?" I asked him.

Allen POV

I looked at him and nodded.

Tahno POV

"How did your house burn down and make her so ill?" I feel like I shouldn't ask it's bad to push myself into others memories.

Allen POV

I sighed. "A bunch of punk kids burnt our house down because me and Helen are albino. I'm an extremely heavy sleeper apparently and didn't wake up. Helen ruined her lungs by breathing in the smoke while trying to pull my dumb ass out of the house."

Tahno POV

"Well people are cruel I see nothing wrong with you two," I frowned "and don't think you are a dumb ass, obviously she saw something worth saving if she risked her life."

Allen POV

I couldn't help but nod "I'm her twin, she didn't want to lose me like she did mom."

Tahno POV

"I think it was more than just being a brother." I frowned, feeling my heart sink at the word 'mom'.

Allen POV

I looked at him "We're the same. As twins I and Helen are practically the same person. Then again, I would do the same if I were in her position." Is he okay?

Tahno POV

"Well I think you guys are more like two parts of a whole. I can tell you greatly care for each other, just take care of her okay. She seems to be the greatest thing in your life, take care of that. I am sure she can be something much more than what she is now." I felt my eyes burning, I turned my head towards the floor, thinking of things like 'Mom', then I got up and left "I am sorry but I have to go, I will see you tomorrow, sleep well I shall make sure someone tends to you two for food and clothing."

Allen POV

I nodded "Alright." Walked to where I was sleeping and laid down. I wonder what other chaos we'll cause tomorrow.

-/Next Day\\-

Helen POV

I shot out of my darkness, out of my dream, and up in my bed. Breathing heavily and my eyes stung with tears, my grip on the sheets tightened. Dream, no, the memory. It was burned in my mind, all of it. The cheering of the villagers in our quiet and old style town, my father's pleas to take him instead, Allen's curses and threats, and most of all… 'HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! GOD HELP! I'M BURNING! OH GOD! ALLEN! HELEN! LEE! HELP!' my mother's screams of agony. I was frozen in fear, like I was a statue. She was burned, my mother burned alive for being a 'witch'… and all I could do was watch. "M…mommy…"

Tahno POV

I heard a faint crying, like moths wings pattering together, I got up and walked into the girl's room. It was dark, but I could hear her, I switched the light on and saw Helen rolled into a ball, sobbing. "Helen! What's wrong?" I rushed over to her.

Helen POV

I looked at him, my eyes burned. The echo of the villagers screaming when I attacked them was in my mind. "I…It's nothing… j…just a b… bad memory." I choked out, wiping my eyes. They deserved it; they all deserved what happened to them.

Tahno POV

Allen woke up noticing what was happening and got up out of bed in 5 seconds "Helen what is wrong?" he hugged her.

Helen POV

I nodded, hugging back. "J…just remembering something." That was all I needed to say for him to understand. We'll explain it to Tahno later.

Tahno POV

I frowned, not knowing what was happening but wanted to respect their boundaries "Well whenever or if you wish to talk about it I will listen, okay?" I laid her back down in bed covering her up "Try to go back to sleep okay Helen, morning will come in a while, then we will get food and go play, okay?" I looked down "If you aren't too sick that is."

Helen POV

I nodded "A…Alright." He so nice; I'll tell him about it in the morning; I can't leave him the dark about this. My eyes slid closed and the screams that echoed in my head quieted down. For once, my sleep was peaceful.

Tahno POV

"Allen if she awakes again just tell one of the servants to get her Chamomile, it should calm the mind." I turned off the light as Allen crawled next to his sister, then stepped out.

Allen POV

I nodded "Alright." She isn't really planning to tell him is she? I mean, if she tells him then I might have to tell him that immediately afterwards, Helen destroyed the village in a fit of rage. It was amazing yet terrifying to see her burn the village and its inhabitants to the ground, crying and angry; I don't want to tell him that. Maybe I could just try and stay quiet about that, lie to him about what we did after it. I laid down a let myself sleep.

Tahno POV

I reached my room, falling into my bed, letting the darkness surround me, and fell into sleep.

-/That morning\\-

Helen POV

I awoke in morning before Allen and got up. My nightmares seemed to give me a break but they would only get worse. I looked at Allen and pulled the blanket over him, he'll freeze if he doesn't cover up. I got in the bath; I was still covered in sweat from running yesterday. Allen might not mind, but I just can't stand the feeling. After about twenty minutes I got out of the bath and changed into clean cloths, I ran a comb through my hair before exiting my room.

Tahno POV

I was sitting by the pond, where Allen and I had fought, wondering what could have possibly started Helen's nightmare.

Helen POV

I looked around; I can just tell Tahno when I see him. I walked the halls, quietly singing a song I had heard. "Winter, Spring; Summer and Fall. Four seasons, Four loves; Four seasons, for love." I'm not quite sure where I had heard it, but I liked the song.

Tahno POV

I heard a voice ringing softly, I turned my head I think I hear Helen; I looked down on the water it sent ripples through it as a leaf landed gently on the surface. Today is quite.

Helen POV

I finally found Tahno and smiled, I felt but cheeks burn; but why? Maybe it's just my shyness that has to be it. "G…good morning T…Tahno…" Sometimes I really wish I could stop myself from stuttering.

Tahno POV

I turned my head seeing her stand nervously there, her hands were folded behind her back, and her voice was quiet and stuttering, she was always so timid she reminded me of a mouse "Hello did you sleep well?"

Helen POV

I nodded "Yea. H… how did you sleep?" I managed to stop myself stuttering too much. I walked over and sat next to him, my heart pounding. I really wish I wasn't so shy.

Tahno POV

"I slept decent, don't remember my dream though." I looked at her; her face was red, am I really difficult to talk to?

Helen POV

I nodded "U…um… A…about last night…" I tried to find the words to tell him. Even if I stutter, I have to talk to someone about it.

Tahno POV

"What about it?" I looked into her eyes; her eyes were like a living fire, brilliant red.

Helen POV

Calm down Helen, just remained calm. "I remembered something really bad, that's why I was crying… I… I… I dreamed about… about…" Come on Helen "About when my mother was burned alive." I said all at once, I never spoke about it any one but Allen and Papa. My heart was racing; I finally managed to say it.

Tahno POV

"Wait ...what?!" Did I hear her properly? Is she honest? "How?"

Helen POV

I took a deep breath "In my old village, albinism was seen as a sign of the devil and the mothers as witches. So the villagers held me, Allen, and Papa back while they tied mommy up. They built a pile of wood around her and lit it, forcing us to watch as she was burned alive." I, again, said all in one breath. I didn't want to stutter. I strangely felt better after telling him.

Tahno POV

I hugged her tightly "I am so sorry you had to deal with such monsters in this world, for whatever people have done to you, please know that not all people are like that, Helen."

Helen POV

I felt myself blush and hugged him back. "I…I know…" I like being held by him, it was strange. "Y…You're not like that…"

Tahno POV

"I am glad, I just ...I don't understand people's cruel nature." I wanted to cry thinking of the word mother; I know that pain, though probably not nearly as horrific.

Helen POV

I nodded "Neither do I…" For some reason, I wanted to stay in his arms, but I felt my connection with Allen come back. He's awake, if he sees us hugging; he'll probably attack Tahno again.

Tahno POV

She pulled away from the hug, and I was staring into the water again, I heard footsteps, I would imagine they were Allen's.

Helen POV

I looked at Allen and smiled; he smiled back and sat next to me. "H… how did you sleep?" I asked him. He smiled "Good." I looked at Tahno from the corner of my eye.

Tahno POV

"Good morning, Allen." I looked at the floor "What would you two like to do today?"

Helen POV

"Let's go see the rest of town!" Allen cheered. I almost cringed; I don't want to repeat yesterday. I would much rather stay and read, but that's just me.

Tahno POV

"I should have an escort with us this time then." I muttered.


End file.
